naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki 'is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in the Soul Society. He is also the captain of the Sixth Squad in the Gotei 13 and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Zanpakuto Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Byakuya has slate grey eyes and long, shoulder-length black hair, which he puts hairpieces at the back of his hair. He used to keep his hair in intricate white headpieces called ''kenseikan, which symbolizes his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. Byakuya wears a finely crafted variation of the standard sleeveless, captain's haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. He also wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishiro Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei. He also wears fingerless white tekko ''which only covers the back of his hands. Personality Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather. Due in part to his status in Soul Society he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Byakuya is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him. After the events of the Aizen incident, he admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient, as well as more protective, of his adoptive sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Shinigami Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but he does not like sweets. Similar to Sosuke Aizen, he excels in calligraphy. He, apparently, is very fond of calligraphy, being the representative or possibly president of the Calligraphy Society. As astonishing as it may seem, Byakuya seems to have a comedic side, as he not only attends the lieutenant's meeting when Renji's absent, but also implies that he attends the meetings of the Shinigami Women's Association when Rukia's absent. As he puts it, "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of," to which Renji asks if goes to Rukia's meetings, which is only responded by a smile similar to that of Gin Ichimaru's. He also once jokingly remarks that he uses Senbonzakura to cut his hair. In one of the omake chapters, Byakuya claims that life in general is not supposed to be entertaining, and even makes up an idea for a game that is not really meant to be amusing. Having descended from noble stock, Byakuya is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he seems to view Ichigo Kurosaki in disdain for always referring to him improperly, although he has never said anything to him to change that. Ichigo seems to be the only one to refer to Byakuya very informally (even his wife referred to him as "Byakuya-sama") so far, with the exception of Yachiru, who refers to Byakuya by the nicknames "Bya-kun" or "Byakushi." He once calls Ichigo to his mansion in order to have a talk with the young substitute Shinigami, but they were interrupted by Yachiru's appearance, who asked Ichigo to follow her elsewhere. After Ichigo's disappearance, it is revealed that Byakuya wanted Ichigo to refer to him properly, and to stop calling him by only his first name. When Byakuya talks with Ichigo, he calls him by his full name, Ichigo Kurosaki. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *Shunpo Master - Byakuya is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Having been taught by, but never beating "'Flash Master" Yoruichi Shihorin, he is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. **Senka (Flash Blossom) - A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. **Utsusemi - Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It was a technique taught by Yoruichi Shihorin. *Kido Master - Byakuya has displayed his knowledge of high level Kido spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 81 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kido application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He even uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder. *Hakuda Combatant - While used less often, Byakuya is highly proficient in this area. Byakuya stealthily knocked out several Shinigami guards with a single strike each. *Master Tactician - Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kido to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. *Enhanced Endurance - While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains like Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining several major injuries, Byakuya was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Shunpo to leave. During his fight with the Septimo Espada, Byakuya's durability proved great enough for him to willingly damage himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as if he was unaffected. During his fight with Tsukishima, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Senbonzakura, and still defeated the Fullbringer. *Immense Spiritual Power - He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His Reiatsu color is white. Zanpakuto Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) - Its sealed state is like that of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a light blue handle and white sheath. *Shikai - Senbonzakura's Shikai release command is Scatter. Shikai Special Ability - In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, as seen when Yoruichi Shihorin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, Senbonzakura is rendered near unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a "Hurtless Area" where it does not cut anything within an 85 cm area radius of Byakuya, unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. During his second battle with Ichigo, he controlled the blade fragments with his hands to keep up with Ichigo's speed, proving that the blades are faster when controlled by hand. *Keisakura (Cherry Blossoms Whip) - Used commonly when Senbonzakura is first released into its Shikai form, Byakuya can use the hilt as a base for the blades to form a massive whip of cherry blossom blades which can be utilized by Byakuya as a whip-like weapon instead of spreading outwards, offering Byakuya a new weapon that he may use against particular opponents. Because they are formed by Byakuya's small scattered blades, they cut whatever they whip, as if they were a sword. Due to the resemblance it holds toward Renji Abarai's own Zanpakuto, he prefers not to use the technique. In fact, it appears that he only uses the ability in order to fend off opponents at close range or to face them in a sparring-like manner for training purposes. *Fumeihana (Hidden Flower) - In his fight against Tsukishima, Byakuya was beginning to realize that the method at which Senbonzakura was being used was not going to work, due to Tsukishima knowing how Byakuya normally fights with the Zanpakutō. Therefore, an entirely new tactic would be needed to fend off Tsukishima's continuous attacks. Fumeihana is a technique that allows several blades from Senbonzakura's Shikai to be highly compressed and hidden within Byakuya's hand, which is balled up into a tightly closed fist. He then aims his fist for the target, giving them the false impression that he will employ a Kido spell. However, in reality, once the opponent is in close enough proximity, Byakuya opens his fist and allows the compressed blades to regain their form and shoot outwards in an intense torrent of blade fragments that punch a huge hole through anything that stands before the attack. However, it appears to damage Byakuya's hand by a proportional amount in regards to how long he holds onto the blades, therefore making the Fumeihana technique a last resort. *Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi '(''Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) - To almost every foe that witnesses it, the Bankai of Senbonzakura is the last thing they see before their demise. Very few are awarded the right to see it by Byakuya, even less make it through the fight alive after confronting it. Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase "Scatter". Bankai Special Ability - The true power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is that it turns all of Byakuya's spiritual energy and pressure into its blades. In essence, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi can continuously become even greater in numbers as Byakuya designates more of his very power into its formation, even should existing blades be struck down; which is why damage to the Bankai, which would be considered irreparable, has never been outright noticed by those that have witnessed it multiple times. This is why the Bankai is described as "a thousand blades that rise, only for an infinite more blades to follow", as it refers to Byakuya being able to create as many blades from his spiritual power as he sees fit. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Despite the devastating might that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's standard form possesses, the greatest power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is to assign an arrangement to the infinite blades. In other words, Byakuya's Bankai can achieve several unique forms that each serve a distinct purpose, done so by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form that the Bankai achieves presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi one of the most versatile Bankai in the series. These techniques are typically activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai. *Senkei (Slaughterscape) - The true form of Senbonzakura is seemingly created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakuto. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. During their second fight, Byakuya claimed that Ichigo was the second being to ever witness the ability. *Gokei (Mawscape) - This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself had to use Shunpo to escape the destruction. *Shukei Hakuteiken (Endscape: White Emperor Sword) - This condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name "'''Hakuteiken" (White Imperial Sword). Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. The wings are capable of being used for flight. Whether or not this form allows only one single attack or more is as yet unknown. List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Bakudo #81: Danku *Fumeihana *Hado #1: Sho *Hado #4: Byakurai *Hado #33: Sokatsui *Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui *Keisakura *Gokei *Okajin *Senbonzakura *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi *Senka *Senkei *Shukei Hakuteiken *Utsusemi List of Awakenings *Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Relationships Family *Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather) *Hisana Kuchiki (Wife, Deceased) *Rukia Kuchiki (Sister-in-Law/Adoptive Younger Sister) *Sojun Kuchiki (Father, Deceased) *Koga Kuchiki (Uncle, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Renji Abarai (Lieutenant) *Sora Hakama (Third Seat) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Good friend) *Karin Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunpo mentor) *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ikkaku Madarame *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Soi Fon *Rojuro Otoribashi *Retsu Unohana *Shinji Hirako *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kensei Muguruma *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jushiro Ukitake *Kisuke Urahara *Hirashi Hyuga *Hinata Hyuga *Hiashi Hyuga Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki *Hirashi Hyuga (in the first and third week of each month) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yoruichi Shihorin (Rival in Speed) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Zommari Leroux *Bounts **Jin Kariya *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima *Koga Kuchiki (Arch-enemy) *Muramasa *Oko Yushima Quotes *''You don't understand... You are outlcassed!'' *''Too slow... Even as you fail.'' *''You are not worthy of hearing my name... But you will know of my strength.'' *(to Renji Abarai) - *(to Zommari Leroux) - *(to Zommari Leroux) - *(to Shukuro Tsukishima) - I truly despise the way that you fight. You toy with your opponents' emotions by robbing the bonds that they share and use them to do your dirty work. Its' to disgraceful to allow... You and you're cowardice. Your punishment shall be death, I shall cut you down and toss your body aside before you could even cut me. *(to Shukuro Tsukishima) - I used to believe that battles are waged constantly and that you have to be prepared for each and every one. But today, it was different. For the first time in my life, I have experienced the exodus between life and death. Thank You. Our battle was most enjoyable. *(to Xever) - Trivia * See Also *Byakuya Kuchiki/Image Gallery *Byakuya Kuchiki/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Sixth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance